


Greg Riddell or Is it John Lestrade?

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Biting, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Anderson, John is grumpy, Lestrade as John Riddell, Lestrade is a master of cunnilingus, Mention of Mycroft - Freeform, Mild Kink, Mycroft IS the British Government, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Smoking, Smauglock, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Women Being Awesome, You Know It's True, hobbitjawn, playful Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly ropes Greg into dressing up as a character from the most popular show in all of British Television. And he escorts Donovan to a New Scotland Yard costume party, dressed as John Riddell, Donovan is dressed obviously as Queen Nefertiti. Unfortunately there are no Dinosaurs or Spaceships, but there is a Dragon and Baggins at the party spying on him. </p><p>Molly claims he looks exactly like the man but Lestrade just doesn't see it. Is there any reason to argue when she's giving him looks that would melt Mycroft's ice heart?</p><p>No, there is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg Riddell or Is it John Lestrade?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam_Mayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Mayer/gifts).



> Thank you Sam_Mayer for reading and conscientiously commenting on every chapter. I love your love of my work, and this is your present for being so loyal. As is only right. This was her brilliant idea, I can't believe I didn't think of it. But I just sort of went crazy with it!! Good team, good team. 
> 
> The gift was well received, I hope you all love it too!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Just establishing here and now the usual in ways of disclaimers, what everyone else knows here that the whole world knows. We are all unaffiliated from these series and its creators, other than our unswerving love for each of them. We make no profit, and seek none. We merely just wish to express ourselves entertain each other and play around with the characters for a little bit.

“I can’t believe I’ve been roped into going to this.” For a detective inspector for New Scotland Yard, the man in front of the mirror looked decidedly overdressed for an evening at the office. But he wasn’t going to the office, even though it was All Hallows Eve and he wanted nothing more than to be going anywhere else than to the party he was going to attend, the man grumbled to his reflection in the mirror in front of him. 

Gregory Lestrade straightened the ascot of the costume he was wearing, making sure the damn thing stayed itself from moving around. There he stood in front of the mirror dressed in a costume like men who went on Safari in the early 1900’s. If he felt ...completely ridiculous, it couldn’t be entirely blamed on the costume so much as the man in it feeling out of place wearing it. He wasn’t really prepared for this, didn’t really want to go to the party he’d been asked to attend, but he was a guy all women could count on. When his favorite junior detective Sally Donovan asked, he agreed. 

It was a NSY Halloween party, one of those general invitation like deals for his division which he had okayed not letting the opportunity for bonding amongst fellow yarders to go amiss, and it required being in costume so immediately he hadn’t been that interested. He knew Molly wasn’t one for Halloween parties anyway. She said she’d have plenty to occupy her until he got back that night, though he was curious as to why at the time they were discussing his going, her eyes held a certain gleam in them that meant she was clearly up to something. She had even gone to the lengths of discussing the theme for costumes with Donovan and the women planned the outfit he currently wore together, something about their favorite show on TV, and how he was perfect for their idea. He should have known better than to trust women when they were scheming. So far as he knew there hadn’t been a reason for him to be afraid that Donovan and Molly were becoming as thick as thieves, until tonight. But it delighted the ladies so now here he stood. 

“Greg, are you decent?“ Molly tapped upon the other side of the door and called out in a timid voice. At his answering word she came In, face breaking out in a wide smile upon seeing Greg in costume that pulled at Greg’s heart and made his stomach swoop in a wave of arousal. Maybe the costume did have its benefits. If it got that reaction from his girlfriend, he shouldn’t be one to argue.

Molly produced the cherry on top of what she thought was a very sexy sundae that was before her, from behind her back. It was a very poncey looking fedora that Greg groaned at, a present to go with the costume he had rented, shining leather boots and all. But the rental had come with a proper Safari pith helmet that just didn‘t suit the character he was trying to portray, he hadn‘t the time to look for the fedora himself in the space leading up to the party, so Molly had secretly taken the initiative to do so herself. 

“Oh Molly you didn’t have to, its too much.“ Greg complained, knowing that Molly meant it as a gift that they probably couldn’t return after the party. He would probably wear this hat for the rest of his days, whether or not it made him look like a ponce. Molly dimpled with a shrug, pushing the hat into his hands so that he would take it. She gave him a smile that he knew meant she wouldn’t brook any disagreements and he might as well take it from her, so he did. 

Lestrade looked down to it, noticing the fedora was of a superior quality, and even had the leather band accent that matched the boots perfectly. This was like so many times Molly was too much with her generously sweet ways, he smiled and donned the fedora that Molly had proudly handed him, adjusting it in the mirror until it was settled properly upon his head. Running the edge of his index finger across the brim like he noticed the guy he was trying to portray did a lot once he donned the hat. 

Molly approached Greg once the fedora was in place, and ran her eyes up and down his form appreciatively. He was quite the stunner now that the outfit was complete, excepting the jacket which lay on the bed. Greg blushed feeling a shiver run down his spine. If he was going to leave soon to pick up Sally, she really shouldn’t give him that look that always started things he knew he couldn‘t finish now. It just wasn’t fair, she knew exactly what she was doing to him as she stepped into his space, draping her arms very fetchingly around his broad shoulders that rippled under her touch. Greg’s hands automatically went to her hips, blunt fingertips digging into the supple flesh in warning. She was playing with fire, but how could she not when he looked so manly and debonair. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Greg didn’t fit the character, but Molly knew it was in her power to fix that a bit before he left. Thus the flirtatious teasing that was usually beyond her except now that he was dressed as one of her favorite characters, one that she always thought looked like her silver fox detective inspector. Hmm, maybe they should consider playing dress up more often.

“John Riddell, I presume.” Molly whispered to him with a smile, meeting his eyes and looking down to his lips and back up. Lestrade groaned hungrily, unable to resist such an invitation, closing the gap between them for a searing kiss. It had been a while, they hadn’t really had time together all week, this time of year always making for strange bedfellows with crime keeping him out at odd hours and Molly working late at the morgue. Greg would allow himself this token moment before he went to the party, sate his appetite. At least he tried to talk himself into the encouragement that he could stop at just having a little bit of Molly. She was quite addictive. Molly allowed herself to be backed into the bedroom door, giggling nervously as her detective inspector turned game hunter moved from her mouth to her neck. 

“A man of action and excitement-” Greg’s voice rumbled into her skin. 

“-With a rather large weapon.” Molly grinned running her hand along his growing tumescence, causing Lestrade to let out a groan that made her shiver. She mewed when his gentle caresses on her neck moved to bites as he sucked marks into her skin. It had never occurred to her that she could have this much control over a man until Molly had Lestrade, and he was so willingly besotted.

Things were just on the precipice of spiraling out of control when the tension between the couple was broken by the incessant ring of Lestrade’s mobile. Both groaned at the unwanted interruption, breaking apart to put some much needed distance between each other. Molly rested her palms upon the cool wood of the bedroom door trying to calm herself. Lestrade needed to actually be able to leave the house if her plan was going to work. No matter how good he looked, she mustn’t get carried away, not yet anyway. Lestrade backed away from Molly to give himself some much needed air so that he might calm down enough to answer the phone. 

“Lestrade.” Greg said curtly into the blasted little metal and plastic interloper. Molly heard Donovan’s voice come through the other end in a tease, something about why he could possibly be so tense. She knew exactly what she had been interrupting, knowing Molly‘s affinity for the outfit he was currently wearing. Greg’s face twisted up in an adorable glower that lead Molly to giggle loud enough to be heard, and Donovan gave another tease in response, causing the glower to deepen and therefore Molly’s giggles did too. He hated when coworkers ribbed him like that, and Molly‘s giggles weren‘t helping. “Yes you did interrupt something. Now are you ready? I could always let you go alone tonight.” Donovan’s voice was quickly moved into supplication as she apologized and indicated why she had indeed called. “Be there in an hour.” Lestrade waited for Donovan’s confirmation and then hung up without a word. He looked to Molly, whose eyes looked to him with half-lidded lust. “Now where were we?” Lestrade questioned taking a predatory step in her direction. 

Molly’s hand reached for the knob of the door opening it to make her exit. The spell of the moment had been broken anyway, best not let things spiral out of control again. She wasn’t sure they could both stop. “You were going to finish getting ready for the party and leave to pick up Donovan. While I was going to go to the kitchen and make some tea.” Molly made a move to leave the room, when she was tugged on the wrist by Lestrade. 

He pulled her to his body until her curves were molded into all the right places along his rippling muscular form. Molly let out an unconscious whimper as he brought her face to his with a commanding hand on her jaw, his other arm holding her to his body as he palmed the flesh of her thigh, digging in his fingertips just underneath her bum. This caused her to moan into his mouth, he growled back, always loving reactions he could wring out of that tiny body. No, she wasn’t going to get away from Lestrade that easily tonight. He covered her mouth with a devastating kiss that demanded her supplication, as he mercilessly opened up her mouth to have his way with her kisses. Just as quickly as it began, he let her go causing her to stumble backwards. “We‘ll continue this later.” Lestrade grumbled in panted frustration. Damn Donovan for roping him into this. He‘d much rather lose himself inside his girlfriend for the rest of the night and let it all be damned. Still he guessed playing the part of this character tonight did have its benefits as he gave Molly‘s bum an appreciative slap. “Fetch me a beer while you‘re in the kitchen love.” He went back over to the mirror, sending Molly a cheeky smile. 

“Alright, Riddell. One quick beer before going to pick up the Queen of Egypt.” Molly teased with a fetching, smoldering glance and a wry smile over her shoulder as she exited the room. Damn. He straightened his clothes once more in the mirror and went out into the living room to join Molly. He left her with a promise to return as soon as he could, and Molly watched him leave with a returning, mischievous gleam in her eye. Time to put her plan into action as she closed the front door of their flat.

\---

Lestrade picked up Donovan at her door in an hour just as he promised. He rang the bell and waited until she answered the door. What he wasn’t prepared for was the stunner that answered it. He had always told Donovan how great she looked when asked, and indeed he looked on her like he would a niece, a beautiful niece at that. But he was unprepared for her costume to be quite so perfect. She did look exactly like the Queen of Two Lands herself. It was shocking and perfect for the look that they had both wanted to achieve. Everything except the head dress, so Donovan wore her hair natural, like the Queen did at the end of her and Molly’s favorite Doctor Who episode. Molly and herself had discussed it one day and found out that like any respectable English citizen they both loved the show but this episode was their favorite for the same reason, it reminded them both of their boss and boyfriend as he bore an uncanny resemblance to the Safari game hunter John Riddell. She looked to her boss with a smile, glad to see that he looked exactly like the game hunter. They were going to steal the show tonight just like she had knew they would. Donovan saw his face and looked down to her outfit wondering why he was staring. Nothing was out of place, she checked in the mirror before stepping out.

“Well? What do you think, boss?” Donovan questioned with an unsure smile. 

“Queen Nefertiti I presume?” Lestrade took his hat off to Donovan like one would when presented with the Queen of Egypt. Donovan gave a laugh in reply and allowed herself to be escorted to his car. Lestrade opened her door with a bow. “After you, your majesty.” She slid in and Lestrade soon had them going in the direction of the party which by the time they arrived was in full swing.

\---

Lestrade and Donovan walked into the Scotland Yard Halloween party already under way. When the Detectives walked in together they were assaulted by coworkers who immediately recognized the characters they were trying to portray. Their friends and colleagues declared that they were the perfect costumes, though they all did question why Lestrade was without Molly. Donovan joked about Lestrade going off to hunt some pretty game later to which Lestrade raised an eyebrow but threw a shoulder up in a shrug playing along. 

“A man’s work is never done!” He declared to everyone’s laugh. He might be without Molly but he found himself enjoying all the attention and appreciative glances he garnered from the ladies of the Yard. 

Donovan had soon abandoned Lestrade for the bathroom and this left the man to his own devices, he used the time to walk around the room, saying hi to those he knew, complimenting costumes in return when he was complimented. Overall it was a very successful party. That was until he noticed a familiar pair standing next to the punch bowl and saw an equally familiar pair of sharp, keen, blue eyes deducing his every move from across the room. 

He strode over until he stood before Sherlock and John. Sherlock looked at him with an accusatory gaze, and John looked for all intents and purposes like he had been drug to the party. Which in fact he had, and even when he tried to make the best of the situation and socialize with familiar faces from the yard, Sherlock would deduce them all into staying away from the pair so there was now a three foot perimeter around the two of them. Thank you for that Sherlock, John thought in frustration. He winced upon seeing Lestrade‘s glower at noticing them there. They weren‘t strictly invited and it was more of a work party but Sherlock as usual with his disarming nature had talked his way into the party with the girl that was hosting it. It definitely wasn’t John’s idea to crash the Halloween party, he had much rather be home with Mary listening to her stomach for their Julia who was making noises and moving more everyday now. An activity he looked forward to every night after getting home from the clinic to listen to her. Sherlock had burst upon the little domestic scene with John’s costume in hand, already dressed. Mary pushed them both out if for no other reason than to get some peace and quiet so that she might get some nap time to herself. 

Lestrade got right into Sherlock’s face when he came before them. “What are you two doing here?” Lestrade questioned hands going automatically to his hips as a sign of relaxed authority. He didn’t know what Sherlock was on about being here, but he was going to find out and right now.

“I might ask you the same question.” Sherlock countered in an accusatory tone gesturing to the costume Lestrade was wearing. 

“Oh really.” Lestrade looked down to Sherlock’s costume in reply, eyebrow raising as he took in the costume, the ridiculousness of it finally dawning on him. It was a rented dinosaur costume, that looked quite comical on Sherlock as his skinny frame didn’t exactly fit the size of the costume, and pooled in places while it hung awkwardly in others. But Sherlock was never one for appearances as long as it disguised his purpose for being there, to those who weren‘t keen to take notice. So basically everyone except Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson who would all be curious as to his being there with John. Lestrade raised an even bigger eyebrow in question at what John was wearing as he had all the makings of an old fashion Scottish farmer except for the big hairy feet shaped boots he wore over his feet. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Lestrade questioned John, distracted from his ire by his own curiosity. 

“Bilbo Baggins.” John grimaced with a groan as Lestrade’s guffaw he gave in reply. Really it was too perfect. 

“And you must be Smaug, then.” Lestrade realized, laughing even harder as it now dawned on him that Sherlock was supposed to be the dragon from the Hobbit to compliment John’s costume but he didn‘t look a dragon at all and certainly wasn‘t intimidating enough to be counted as one. The thought of what people were assuming caused John to groan the more Lestrade laughed. “But Sherlock you look more like you belong on a kids’ TV show!!” The more Lestrade looked at the pair the more he laughed quickly losing control of his giggles. When he saw Sherlock’s grimace at his critique of the “Smaug” costume, Lestrade gave way to an even bigger laughing fit. That is until he noticed Sherlock put a nicotine stick into his mouth and light it. Lestrade immediate pulled it out of Sherlock’s mouth in disgust. It just was not fair, Molly got him to quit smoking months ago. And Sherlock had the audacity to light one in front of him, knowing Lestrade was forced into quitting. Sherlock took the cigarette back with an arrogant smirk before Lestrade could extinguish it. 

“I breathe fire, you see.” Sherlock took a long satisfying pull from the cigarette as Lestrade had no choice but to look on, completely envious. Sherlock appeared almost too smug as he let the smoke out into Lestrade’s face. The man was too enraptured by the smell of the nicotine to be offended by Sherlock blowing the smoke in his face. Sherlock was more than well aware of the promise Lestrade made not to smoke and pointedly used to opportunity to rub it in. Lestrade noticed John’s frustration as he wiped an exasperated hand over his face in response to watching Sherlock smoke but neither was he stopping the Consulting Detective from doing so. “I promised John I would only smoke tonight and quit if he did this.” Sherlock explains, gesturing to his uncomfortable best friend.

“And you’re regretting that decision now, aren’t you John?” Lestrade smiled to John in understanding of how impossible the detective can be.

“Naturally.” John groused, shrugging in the uncomfortable hobbit costume. Sherlock had harangued him into it and granted it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, more like he felt uncomfortable in it. Although, he had been getting compliments on it all night. He just didn’t see what everyone was talking about. His brain protested even if he didn’t out loud. He did not look exactly like Bilbo Baggins. He just didn’t! 

“Oh, come now John!” Sherlock elbowed his best friend in the ribs, not allowing him to glower turning to face him. “You know you love that I can do a good Smaug impression, don’t you-” Sherlock took a deep pull of the cigarette, enjoying the nicotine high that filled his senses and stuck to his lungs, when John turned to him, he growled with his deep baritone voice that had been giving the room goose bumps all night, blowing the smoke in John’s face. “-Barrel Rider.” Both Lestrade’s and John’s jaws dropped, the impression was spot on. The high-functioning sociopath did manage to be an incredible dragon. The voice really was impressive.

Lestrade cleared his throat shaking the stupefaction from his face. “That’s great and all Sherlock, but really, why are you both here? I know you weren’t invited since this is a Yarders only to-do, so explain.” Lestrade crossed his arms using his usual stance to intimidate an answer from the mischievous man. He was up to something he shouldn’t be, Lestrade just knew it. 

“I don’t think we have to explain ourselves, its you whom has to do the explaining.” Sherlock declared to Lestrade, chin lifted in defiance. John could be seen at Sherlock’s shoulder wincing. There was a fight brewing, the man just knew it. Sherlock was about to say something he shouldn’t and then Lestrade would take the bait and fight the detective.

“Oh really.” Lestrade took a step into Sherlock’s space not backing down. 

“Yes. Taking a very scantily clad coworker, Donovan of all people,“ Sherlock lifted his lip in a sneer of disgust at the idea. The two always did fight like cats and dogs since Donovan’s first encounter with Sherlock when he proved her almost as big of an idiot as Anderson. “To a party that you should have taken Molly to, I was worried for Molly’s sake. John, too. The last thing we want is to see Molly hurt.” Sherlock smirked in victory. John looked on, curious as to what Lestrade’s response would be. He had no idea why Sherlock had brought him here, but now that he explained his reasoning, John wanted to know why exactly Molly wasn’t here. Though he did give Lestrade an apologetic glance, the man didn’t really deserve them an explanation. But Sherlock didn’t know that, he just was that obsessive in his concern for his favorite medical examiner.

Lestrade’s tough expression faltered, worried that the two men would accuse him of such suspicions. Didn’t they know him any better? He quickly recovered when he realized they hadn’t known that Molly had practically arranged his going with Donovan herself. He pulled his mask of arrogance that was all John Riddell and not Gregory Lestrade. “Oh you think my woman didn’t know about this, did you?” Lestrade smirked with a huff of a chuckle. 

“Your woman?” Sherlock questioned confused and unused to Lestrade talking in such a way in reference to Molly. They weren’t exactly in the traditional sense friends, but Sherlock knew the man well enough to know he would never talk about any woman like that, let alone his girlfriend.

“Yeah, a man of position and power, like myself, appreciates a woman that knows her place. Understands his needs and waits patiently at home while he escorts his mistress to a party.” Lestrade puts a hand on his hip, and puffs his chest out proud as a rooster running his finger along the edge of his fedora. Sherlock immediately groaned and he backed off, face scrunched up in disgust realizing that Lestrade was behaving that way for their benefit. If there’s anything he hated more than sentiment, its male posturing. John laughed, loving that Lestrade got such a reaction out of his best friend. It wasn’t often that Sherlock could become so discomposed during a challenge. It was actually a small victory for Lestrade to realize that Sherlock had been a hundred percent wrong about why he was here at the party with Donovan. 

Lestrade was distracted from Sherlock’s ridiculousness by a ping from his phone. A text from Molly, he read it, a smile slowly growing on his face. ‘The hunt waiting for you back in Africa, Mr. Riddell. Time to return home. x’ At Sherlock’s questioning look, he gives him a cocky smile, full of bravado. It was time to go home to Molly. 

“Well boys it’s been lovely, truly, but must be getting back to Africa, the hunt calls to me.” Lestrade put his hat back on his head, running his finger alone the brim. 

“Tell Molly we send our love.” John smiled to the inspector putting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Will do.” Lestrade called looking around the party for Donovan, it wouldn’t do for him to leave the party if Donovan wanted him to stay. 

He finally spotted Donovan talking to Anderson across the party, who was giving Lestrade an extremely jealous look. He approached them and Anderson was barely polite, Donovan huffed at the man and excused herself a moment. Lestrade watched him looking at them suspiciously. 

“What’s with Anderson giving me that look? It’s not like I’ve done anything wrong.“ Lestrade was just a bit annoyed, this had all better not spill over into their working hours. 

“That might be a bit my fault.“ Donovan winced with a guilty smile. 

“Donovan.“ Lestrade grumbled. 

“All you did was take me to the party but I didn’t mention that I was coming to the party dressed like this with my silver fox of a boss dressed up as a sexy safari man.” Lestrade gave her an exasperated look, he should have known that the women’s motive behind this get up wasn’t exactly faultless. “But I won him over once again. Thanks boss!” Donovan kissed him on the cheek, and just like his good nature all was forgiven. He just wished she would seek out other opportunities, all she could get with Anderson was hurt. But seeing that she was happy, and Anderson was there alone, he let be and made a hasty exit. He didn’t see Donovan send off a text with a scheming smile. 

Sherlock observed the obvious couple from across the party. He looks to John who observed him watching the couple after Lestrade left, he hoped they would be done now that Lestrade left. “Anderson will never leave his wife.“ Sherlock explains observing Anderson and Donovan with a barely repressed sour expression. 

“But I thought you didn’t know anything about human nature?” John teased with a smile.

“True, human nature, I may not know. But there’s one thing I do understand.” Sherlock smirked, seeing Anderson finger his ring finger and slip hand into his pocket. He didn’t want to lost something very valuable.

“What?” John questioned not quite ever understanding his best friend’s train of thought.

“Always follow the money.” Sherlock said by way of inexplicable explanation.

“Huh?” John questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mrs. Anderson holds the purse strings. Come along, John.” John’s shoulders sagged in relief that he’ll finally be able to go and get out of this bloody get up. He does not look like Bilbo Baggins. His brain kept on repeating the phrase ad nauseam. When he tried to tell Sherlock all he got was a frustrated groan, like there were so many more delightful things happening other than going to a Halloween party, being harassed by people telling him he was a person that he wasn’t, harassing Lestrade, and then going home. But to his best friend, there were so many more things that were happening as he rattled off a text to Mycroft. Hopefully his brother would be able to confirm his suspicions. 

\---

Back to Baker Street, Sherlock was confident that Lestrade was back with Molly as he should be. A ping on his phone and he received the confirmation text from Mycroft that assured him of the fact. The accompanying photo attached to the text his brother sent showing Lestrade and a half naked Molly in an embrace was by far too much information, thank you Mycroft, that he didn’t need to see. He made sure not to show John, the man didn’t need any further fantasies now that he was married to Mary, and made quick work of deleted the vision immediately from his mind palace before it could clog up his brain’s hard drive. Lestrade’s and Molly’s rooms were finally connected and formed a space all their own, and that was more than enough. He didn’t need their …meanderings making an appearance in his brain.

Sherlock opened his eyes now that this was night’s mission was complete to see John settling down into his favorite chair, freshly showered with a late night brandy and a book. Apparently the conversation he had with Mary wasn’t a good one and John will spend the night at Baker Street. Upon asking him, John confirmed a very pregnant Mary had kicked him out of the house for doing something as ridiculous as this just because Sherlock had said so. He muttered an angry thanks to Sherlock but he did notice John’s mouth lift just a very little at the corners. A text to himself told him that she was very angry with Sherlock as well, ordering him through text to not interfere with the private lives of his friends once she had heard the reason why he had taken her husband from the warmth of their domestic life to the party. Sherlock ignored it. Her hormones were getting the better of her, making her less tolerant of his ways. How else was he supposed to make sure his friends were happy unless he did so? 

Besides, a quiet, calm night at Baker Street for the expectant father was just what the consulting detective ordered for his doctor blogger.

\---

Lestrade came home to a darkened flat. He put the key into the lock but it opened of its own volition, a hand snaking out from the door with a bell between two fetchingly delicate fingertips. The bell was rung and quickly disappeared. He opened up the door with a sly smile and came in to find the living room empty. The only signs of life was Toby, little fur ball eyeing him from his spot on Lestrade’s chair, he put his head back down in perfect display of indifference. The cat not giving clues as to his familiar’s location.

“Molly.” He called out in flirtatious warning. This wasn’t the night to play games with the man, he had been keyed up since before he left, and he wanted his girlfriend and wanted her now. He quickly shed the infernal leather boots, the great coat, and emptied his pockets on the table next to the door.

Another jingle of that bloody bell came from the kitchen, as well as a giggle he knew very well. He followed the noise and looked at evidence of Molly being the room. An empty wine glass with a lipstick stain around the rim. Red. It made him think of that night at the infamous Christmas party at 221b when he really saw Molly for the first time. A tumbler with a mouthful of whiskey sat next to the glass. He downed the drink, the satisfying burn from the whiskey bracing in the wave of his arousal. He shed the costume’s vest and laid it on one of the kitchen chairs. That was when he noticed a paw shaped glove on the floor and its twin not far off leading to the stairs. Like paw prints. He was a man on the hunt now. 

Another jingle, and an excited giggle from the top of the stairs, this time Greg caught a flash of wavy hair as Molly ran away. He growled in excitement following the evidence. A pair of kitten heels and furry anklets. He groaned, realizing what outfit Molly wore. He had bought it from an adult shop on a whim one night, on one of his cases in a shadier part of London. When he showed Molly, she flat out refused to wear it. But it had still been quite early in their relationship. Now however, the little minx was leaving him bits of the costume around the apartment. He hadn’t even seen her in the whole costume. He could picture it though, and the visual he got had him adjusting his cock inside his pants. He took a breath before he heard another jingle just outside the bedroom door, he watched the hand disappear inside, noticed the furry cuff on her delicate wrist and a cat ears head band on the floor in front of the door. 

Lestrade, hung the ascot on the handle as well as the fedora and went into the room. His mouth dropped when he saw Molly kneeling on the bed. She wasn’t in the costume, not completely, no this was far better. She left all the pieces to the costume around the best, well there wasn’t much to the costume except the fur cuffs she was throwing onto the floor in front of him, she was wearing a black bra and matching skirt, with little leopard print bows and white lace, a matching black lace garter belt completed the picture. She was twirling the long kitten tail handing from the skirt like a flapper girl twirling her fan. Her red lips were smiling towards him coquettishly. Her eyes roved over his form appreciatively, glad he was only there in his trousers and dress shirt. She doubted either of them had patience for anything else. 

“Looks like you caught your game Mr. Riddell. Now what are you going to do with her?” Molly blushed, realizing only then how adventurous and un-mousy she was being. That was part of the fun of play dress up. A rumble from deep in his chest brought Molly out of her head and her embarrassment. There was nothing that Greg didn’t like about this. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t see that he was now standing in front of her, she caught his eye and noticed they were dark and velvety with lust. A shiver ran through her at what he would do.

“This.” Was all the warning Lestrade gave as he quickly pulled her legs out from under her, she gasped. He flipped her over and had her on her knees, exposing her wet folds to his open gaze. There was no need for panties when they both knew where this was heading. She looked back and saw him staring at her openly, licking his lips, an unconscious movement. Molly moaned as shiver ran through her, she was well aware of what that mouth could do to her. He proved her right in short order, using her position to make a meal of his pussy …cat. Lestrade unhooked her bra and threw it away in the middle of her moaning, and had gotten rid of the skirt as well that was no more than a scrap of material. He increased her pleasure, ringing a surprised climax out of her as he abused her nipples, and dug his blunt fingers into the divine flesh. They may have been smaller than average, but they were perky, and quite frankly completely sensitive and tuned into her clit. Sometimes the smallest tease of them could coax her into ecstasy. She didn’t know why but hey, she wasn’t one to argue. 

“Riddell!” Molly called out as he brought her to the brink of another orgasm so soon after the first. He played with her clit until she could hold herself up no more and crashed onto the bed. 

“That’s not my name.” Lestrade said in warning as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, peeling the layers off slowly as she watched. He sheathed himself with a condom. She watched him stroke himself, sliding on the condom as she licked her lips, mouth watering at the sight of its impressive girth that still surprised her.

“Mmm what do I care for detectives when I have such a brilliant game hunter in my bed.” Molly gave him a sexy purr, and his eye’s flashed. 

Lestrade climbed onto the bed kneeling behind her and forced his way into her with a forceful thrust, causing her whole body to shake and ripple, still sensitive from his earlier oral expertise. “Say it, Molly.” He warned striking her ass with a resounding slap, his other hand digging into her hip to bring her closer into his lap. 

“John!” She cooed, loving how he was finally being rough with her the way she always wanted, the way she knew he could. If that was all the incentive he needed, she would have started calling out Sherlock’s name in their bed a long time ago. 

He gave a couple more punishing thrusts, loving the feel of Molly’s pussy milking his cock in reply each time. So she liked that, did she? There was more where that came from. He slapped her pert little bum until is began to glow red. “Say my name.” He growled in warning biting her shoulder and sucking in a mark at her moan. He moved to pull her earlobe between his teeth, and she whimpered finally conceding. He met Molly’s eye and felt all of her tender love for him behind her heated gaze. 

“Make love to me, Greg.” Molly begged biting her lip. She couldn’t wait any more. She wanted him. 

“Good God, Molly.” Lestrade felt a shiver pulse through his body at her words. He may not be a man’s man like Riddell but it certainly had its benefits tonight. He turned molly onto her side using a red arse cheek and digging his fingers into the flesh of her inner thigh as he began to thrust in earnest, no longer teasing, no longer holding back. He rocked into her with deep, powerful thrusts, shaking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall. He normally wouldn’t be so rough with her, taking his own pleasure in her body. But he didn’t think Molly minded much as he felt her internal muscles grabbing at him, as he feels Molly’s fingers work their way though his hair. Her nails scratched at his scalp causing a rumble work its way through his chest. Molly’s body rippled with arousal in response, moaning in reply. He didn’t understand it but women loved the hair, friends, colleagues, and lovers alike. But he wouldn’t question it as he looked down at the bed. Molly laid out on the bed, her body a very fetching feast before him. 

He felt Molly’s walls grabbing at his cock insistently as she began to meet his thrusts, giving as much as taking. The sound of their flesh connecting and their mutual whimpering moans and growling filling the air in the room. He felt his balls being to tighten, a warning of encroaching bliss. He felt it start in the base of his spine and begin to flower outwards. Everytime with Molly, it was like a slow burn that exploded suddenly bringing him higher and higher every time. 

“Please, Greg!” Molly begged hands digging into his shoulders. Her nails dug into the muscles, the pain, white hot and focused, echoing the feelings building in his body and doubling his mounting pleasure. 

“Come for me, Molly.” He growled ending in a shout as he let go. Molly came at the same time, moaning loudly into the room. Lestrade’s hips continued their thrusting into Molly in the aftershocks, each thrust causing her to whimper. It was too much, delightfully too much. Lestrade pushed her into the mattress deliciously as he finally collapsed ontop of her, Molly had enough presence of mind to shift so that when her did she could embrace him, wrapping her lover up securely in her legs and arms, his silvered head resting on her chest. Their heart beats and breaths commingled into the air until eventually both slowed. Lestrade lazily licked at Molly’s chest, missing not getting a chance to do so in his lustful haze earlier. Normally when she’s not testing his resolve he pays more attention to her womanly bits. Right now however, the lazy adoring licks are just what she needed, as she carded her fingers through his silver hair, her answering laughter coming from deep in her throat. She sighed, blissful and relaxed, just like she’d hope things would be. All the tension from before, all the tension from missing Lestrade during the week, blown away like smoke. Nothing left now but the quiet passionate love inside her, in the glow of post-coital bliss.

At her sigh, Lestrade moved off her, disposed of the condom. When he came back over on the bed, he ran a hand up and down her curves, both admiring and checking to make sure the damage wasn’t much. “Did I hurt you at all, Molls?” Greg questioned with a unsure shy glance, if the soreness in his hand was anything to go by he had been quite brutal. He normally didn’t get carried away but there had been too much build up. Molly caught his guilty glance and quickly kissed him. In her little distraction, Molly put her boyfriend onto his back and covered his body with her, slotting her curves just so in a fetching way that would have stirred trouble had he not been shaken up already. 

“Not at all, Greg. And don’t you go thinking anything about it. I loved it. And I love you.” Molly kissed him even longer until his guilt was assuaged and once again he was back to normal. She tried not to wince when he grabbed at her redden flesh. The pain that shivered through her was rather yummy. Molly would have a sore reminder of this evening for at least a week. 

“I love you, too. You do know that Molls.” Lestrade’s brow knitted together in concern. 

“Of course Greg, don’t be silly.” Molly giggled at his expense. 

“Oi! Didn’t I just teach you a lesson?” Lestrade joked glad that there could be some brevity about how thoroughly he had his way with her. 

“Dunno, maybe you should try again. Really make it sink in.” Molly teased. Greg’s answering growl encouraged more giggles to bubble forth from her mouth and fill the air. They kissed, Lestrade working his way down her throat, and they would’ve have gotten further until a yawn from Molly popped the bubble on their lovemaking. 

“Bed time?” Lestrade questioned with a boyish grin. She noted his eyes were equally as tired. 

“Sleep sounds lovely.” Molly looked to him, tired. Lestrade nodded and they went about getting ready for bed. Once in bed, they fell off quickly wrapped up in each other’s arms. Toby wormed his way into the bedroom, and curled up at the end of the bed, glad his familiar and her man toy were no longer tumbling so loudly. It was rather rude, in his opinion.

\---

The next day found Lestrade back at the office, but thank god it was a Friday. Donovan came over handing him his coffee, as they made their way into the building to start their day. The heat from the coffee mug exacerbated the pain in his hand from slapping Molly’s bum. He switched out the coffee to his less abused hand and hissed shaking the one that pained him. Donovan pretended not to notice with a private smirk to herself. 

“Had a rough one last night boss?” She asked casually looking down at her coffee. “Trouble wrangling a jungle cat?” Donovan took a casual sip of her coffee looking away. When she looked back, still drinking from the cup, Lestrade’s glower made her laugh into it, almost spilling her coffee. 

“Alright, lay off.” Lestrade warned with a crooked grin, drinking from his coffee. The previous night’s romp had left him in too good of a humor to be mad at a little ribbing. 

“No really, its encouraging to know the boss can handle himself and only come back from Safari with a sore hand.” Donovan grinned laughing as they made their way inside New Scotland Yard. Lestrade made no mention of his shoulders. 

“Yes, yes. Just take it easy around the office when we get upstairs alright?” Greg begged as they got on the elevator. 

“Scouts honor, sir.” Donovan promised, laughing as the doors to the elevator slid closed. 

\---

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Man was that delicious. I enjoyed myself, I know Sam_Mayer enjoyed it. Lemme know if you did. I think you did! Cause it felt good writing it. 
> 
> I did say that Sam_Mayer was gifted this for being awesome- which is true. But was also gifted this as little prompt give aways I did in second chances, just to clarify. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the bread and butter of the authors here, please be generous, don't be shy. It is much appreciated.


End file.
